Wanna Go Eat or Something?
by benji-boi-narcissism.docx
Summary: Alfred is just a college student, playing a game, when he gets a match on Tinder with Arthur. After a few minutes of chatting, they hang out, playing a game together. Just something I threw together because my boyfriend wanted a very specific detail in the story. Basically a fluffy, short one-shot. Enjoy! us/uk America/England


_You have a match!_

Alfred's phone buzzed on his bed, he noticed but he was just about get his ultimate, and his team was getting beyond destroyed. They were in overtime, one person on the grid preventing the line from getting smaller, they had 99 percent of the ring completed. " _My ultimate is ready!"_ Diva said. Alfred launched the mech into the air, and tilting the control stick forward, launched his mech into the ring, the mech going off and the names of the opposing team flashing on the screen. The blue ring completed itself before the other team could reach the defense point. "Woo!" Alfred shouted, "play of the game right there, man, yes!" He danced around his room a little, heart racing after winning the match. He looked back at his phone as the play of game flashed on the screen. "Oh, right." He left the game after saying goodbye to his team, sitting back down on his bed to look at the notification.

 _You have a match! Tap to see who matched with you!_

"Match?" Alfred wondered aloud. _What did that mean? Oh!_

He opened his phone and went to his tinder profile, a picture of a guy with green eyes, blond hair and a small smile flashed onto the screen. The guy's name was Arthur, and he was local. "Fancy that," Alfred hit the message icon.

 **Alfred** : hey, nice choice

 **Arthur** : ….Thanks

 **Alfred** : no, thank you ;)

 **Arthur** : ok

 **Alfred** : how're you?

 **Arthur** : good, and you?

 **Alfred** : good, just playing some games

 **Arthur** : oh, nice

Alfred went over to his windowsill, picked up the instant kennel, and went to go fill it up from the sink in the bathroom. He came back and let the water heat up, opening an instant noodle bowl.

 **Arthur** : so, you doing anything?

 **Arthur** : hello?

 **Arthur** : ugh, ok

 **Alfred** : i'm free if you wanna go to dinner or something

 **Arthur** : oh, hey

 **Alfred** : hey, i'm free for ya

 **Arthur** : that sounds nice, where do you live?

 **Alfred** : wait, now?

 **Arthur** : yes?

 **Alfred** : oh, ok, yeah

 **Alfred** : i live in Bragston dorm, third floor, first door on the left

 **Arthur** : you sure you're free?

 **Alfred** : yeah, sorry, you can head over, we'll hang out before dinner, my roommate is here though, that ok?

 **Arthur** : it's not like we're fucking right now

 **Alfred** : would you like too? ;)

 **Arthur** : I would like dinner first

 **Alfred** : of course, head on your way madame

 **Arthur** : har dee har

 **Arthur** : see you in a few

Alfred threw his phone down and rushed to clean up all the clothes off his floor. He was not expecting a date today, but he was excited all the same. Kiku, his roommate, looked up from his laptop from the other side of the room. "Are you ok?" He called out.

"Yeah, just got a date coming over." Alfred huffed, shoving the clothes under his bed or in his side of the closet.

"You need me to leave?" Kiku asked, starting to close his laptop.

"Nah, he's hanging out for a bit, then dinner."

"Have fun," Kiku went back to looking at his laptop.

"Oh, I will." Alfred promised. Doing a small fist bump before returning to cleaning and putting on deodorant.

He was making his bed once he heard a knock at the door. "Fuck," Alfred rubbed his hair around, trying to make it look better. He hoped it did. He opened the door, stepping back and bowing, arm brushing out. "Welcome to my abode." He smiled up at Arthur, who was much shorter than him. It was cute.

Arthur blushed. "I told you I wanted dinner first, perv." He said while walking into the room. He went to sit down on the bed.

Alfred looked down, saw he was not wearing pants, and began to blush too. "Kiku!" He shouted.

Kiku looked up, shifting his head back and forth. "What?" He said, focusing on Alfred.

"Why didn't you tell me I was missing pants from my outfit?" Alfred asked, shifting the pile of clothes in his closet around to find a pair he could use.

"Oh yeah, you have a date coming over." Kiku looked at Arthur who smiled a little in response. "Hello." He went back to his laptop. "Hey Alfred."

"Yeah, what?" He buckled his pants.

"You were forgetting pants." Kiku told him.

"Thanks for the info, fren." He turned to Arthur, "sorry about that. I promise it doesn't happen often."

Arthur nodded. "Often," he repeated, small smile forming.

Alfred shrugged. "You can't always catch yourself before you walk out on campus with no pants."

"Sure," Arthur laughed.

"So," Alfred clapped his hands and jittered around. "What do you wanna do?"

"What game were you playing?" Arthur asked.

"Overwatch, that new game where you and a team of heroes fight another team of heroes for points and stuff." Alfred sat down next to Arthur on the bed.

"I know what it is," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Gamer man." Alfred held up his hands in surrender, laughing.

"Although," Arthur admitted. "I've never been able to play it."

Alfred lit up. "I'll teach you, man, it's good, I promise." Alfred went to set up the game and babbled on about the lore of the game that Arthur did not care about. He liked Alfred so far. While Alfred set up the game, Arthur looked around the dorm room. It was like his and his roommates room, if not a bit more dirty. He saw a few posters around the room, one with a blue haired girl winking. Arthur shrugged, pretty simple stuff, a corner was filled with instant noodle cups, nothing too odd about this guy besides his video game addiction yet.

Alfred sat back down on the bed handing Arthur the controller. "Press to A start, then click play," Alfred said. Arthur pressed A, pressed the option for play, and even more options popped up on the screen.

"Which one do I press?" Arthur asked him, confused look on his face. There were too many options for one game.

"Since you're new, you're gonna wanna do quickplay," Alfred pointed at the option.

"What's competitive?" Arthur asked.

"Just a competition for the gamers, it gets really intense though, so I don't think you should start off with it. I'm just bronze though, so." Alfred smiled. Arthur could tell he was proud to still be a bronze.

"Cool." Arthur said, pressing the quick play option.

The game connected after a few seconds, and the screen changed to have what looked like 30 icons on the screen. "Which one do I pick?" Arthur asked while a few of the other players icons filled up with characters.

"Whichever you like," Alfred said smiling.

"I guess I'll pick Sombra," Arthur said, picking her. The chat was then filled with "rip" and "game thrown."

Alfred hissed in pain. "I guess you can pick her."

"What?" Arthur was confused, did he make the wrong choice? How was there a wrong choice?

"Nothing, just no one likes her." Alfred smiled again. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. "She's fine though, no worries."

"Ok." He said, turning back to the screen. Alfred laughed.

"Once the game starts I'll teach you the attacks and stuff." His eyes looked like they were sparkling, Arthur noted. He was really excited to share this game.

"Sounds good." Arthur smiled back at him. This seemed like it would be a fun date and an even better dinner. He could see this working out.

He was happy he accidentally swiped right.


End file.
